Messenger
by Urban Silver
Summary: A random drabble of the gang talking on Messenger. May or may not make you laugh! Read on your own risk!


**Something I came up with in the middle of the night... last year... oh and while writing this I found out how much i fail at being japanese. I didnt notice that koko's name accually describes his alice! kokoro-heart yome-read. ya... i faaaaiiiil. **

**All regular disclaimers apply**

* * *

**Messenger**

**SakuraPetals** has signed in.  
**IceQueen** has signed in.  
**AnimalLover** has signed in.  
**CrimsonFire** has signed in.  
**Permy** has signed in.  
**MindReader **has signed in.  
**Mochuman** has signed in.  
**Spirit** has signed in.  
**Inchou** has signed in.  
**ShadowUser** has signed in.  
**Doppelganger** has signed in.

**Sp:** heeeeey everyone!  
**In:** hi Mikan chan  
**Su:** yo shorty  
**Dg:** hey there  
**S:** hey hag  
**Sp:** I am NOT a HAG! Stop calling me that!  
**S:** but u r one.  
**Sp:** am not! If I'm a hag then so are Natsume and Ruka Pyon!  
**S: **they're not an idiot like u, so they're not. Also they're guys;  
they can't be called a hag.  
**Sp:** wat bout Hotaru then!  
**S:** she's not an idiot  
**Iq: **Baka  
**Sp: **T-T tsubasa-sempai! You chan is being mean to me!  
**Cf: ***glares*

**Al:** *glares*  
**Sp:** can I come over so I can get a hug from you~!  
**Cf:** *stronger glare*

**Al:** *stronger glare*  
**Su: ***shudder* how is it that I feel so threatened through a computer?  
**Dg: **it's young love tsubasa, better run while u still can  
**Su:** ur right. Brb, hopefully  
**ShadowUser** has logged off  
**CrimsonFire** has logged off  
**Dg:** gotta go watch this xD  
**Doppelganger **has logged off  
**Iq:** *grabs camera* $$  
**Icequeen **has logged off  
**Sp:** o.o wat just happened here?  
**P:** U MADE NATSUME SAMA LOG OFF!  
**Sp:** o.o permy! U were on! And how did I make him leave!  
**Mr:** wow u really r an idiot :D  
**Sp:** WATS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!  
**Mr:** exactly wat it says  
**P:** SAKURA BRING MY PRECIOUS NATSUME SAMA BACK!  
**Sp:** HOW THE HECK AM I SUPPOSED TO DO THAT! JUST TALK WITH RUKA!  
**P: **o.o omg! I forgot about precious ruka sama! Please forgive me!  
**Al:** n- no it's ok shouda. I just wasn't talking much.  
**Sp:** ya... Y isn't a lot of people talking? Inchou?  
**Sp:** ... Inchou?  
**In:** hi mikan chan!  
**Sp:** uhhh hi?  
**In:** lol it's me! Anna!  
**Sp:** o.o  
**P:** o.o  
**Al:** o.o  
**Mr:** HOLY BUHDAH!  
**Sp:** a- anna! Y r u in inchous room?  
**In:** tehee it's private.  
**Mm:** WAY TO GO MAN! WHOO!~  
**In:** sorry guys. Anna took the comp while I wasn't looking. Im kinda busy right now so, gtg.  
**Inchou **has logged off.  
**Sp:** ummm sooo  
**Al:** sooooo  
**Mr:** high five mochu man! I told u they were together! :D  
**Mm:** ya! *highfives*  
**P:** u guys KNEW!  
**Mr:** yupps oh btw mochu, u owe me 1000 rabbits :D  
**Sp:** u guys made a bet?  
**Mr:** mhmm to see if they were at that stage yet. Now cough up mochu, :D  
**Mm:** man, I'll pay u tomorrow.  
**Mr:** no I want it NOW :D  
**Mm:** dude how am I gonna pay u through a computer?  
**Mr:** I donno. Figuer it out :D  
**Sp:** woa woa woa. WAIT. Wat stage?  
**S:** u accually betted against a mind reader? And I thought that the hag  
was stupid.  
**Mm:** dude, don't be dissing. Did u just come back to tell me that?  
**S:** maybe...  
**Mr:** EVIIIIL! :D  
**Sp: **WAT STAGE!  
**P:** it'll be too troublesome to explain it to someone like u  
**Sp:** wat? R u trying to imply something?  
**S:** duh…

**Mr:** duh... :D  
**Sp:** ugh, im just going to let it go for now. Btw y do u always put a  
smiley after every comment koko?  
**Mr:** cause even in the Internet, I'm still smiling... :D  
**Mm:** dude that's just creepy

* * *

**ooooooooook i admit, it was bad. but i would love it if you still reviewed?** **and sorry for those weird spaces, i typed it on my touch and then i edited it on word. so it kinda came out like that! sorry! its not supposed to end here, but im not sure if Im gonna continue it. Wat do u think?**


End file.
